Free the Roads
* Tracy Blagdon |series=5 |series_no=5.01 |number=112 |released=1 May 2020 3 August 2020 2 September 2020 7 October 2020 14 October 2020 13 November 2020 18 November 2020 18 November 2020 |previous=Halloween Slumber Party |next=Gemming Around }} Free The Roads is the first episode of the fifth series. Plot Lil' Blaze is annoyed at the Shopkins always taking the passengers. He attempts to take some that are waiting for Apple Blossom to arrive, but they decline his offer to ride on him. Lil' Blaze attempts to block off Apple Blossom at the level crossing while trying to express his "Free the roads" policy, but moves after Becky Birthday Cake tells him to. While fantasying about him and Becky Birthday Cake saving passengers from being taken by Apple Blossom by taking them instead, he accidently knocks into some steel drums that have some tyres on them. One of the tyres rolls off the drums and onto a plank of wood that launches a bag of soil into a water tower. Jessicake fills up with water from the water tower Lil' Blaze got soil into, and breaks down some time later while taking Milly and Molly Cake Pop. Lil' Blaze is then asked by Bessie Bowl to take Jessicake's passengers instead. Some of the other Shopkins also take on water from the same water tower and break down as well, leaving Becky Birthday Cake and Lil' Blaze very busy. Lil' Blaze initially likes taking passengers, but he soon gets more than he bargained for; Becky Birthday Cake ends up breaking down due to an overload of passengers to take, leading them to ride in Lil' Blaze and causing him to break down as well. When his passengers complain about this, Lil' Blaze states his regrets in getting the soil in the water tower. Unfortunately, Bessie Bowl hears this and chastises Lil' Blaze for what he did. Lil' Blaze is then left broken down while the passengers are picked up by the Shopkins. He is then left further dismayed when he is taken back to the garage by Jessicake, but is still sticking to his beliefs. Characters *Jessicake *Apple Blossom *Milly and Molly Cake Pop *Becky Birthday Cake *Lil' Blaze *Choc N' Chip *Bessie Bowl *The Small Mart Stationmaster *The Teacher *Kirstea *The Great Railway Show Judge *Pam Cake *Cheeky Chocolate (does not speak) *Tia Tigerlily (does not speak) *One of Yvonne Scone's Friends (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *Shopville United Football Team (cameo) *Buncho Bananas (mentioned) Locations *Small Mart *Dryaw *Maithwaite *Ffarquhar *Wellsworth (fantasy) *Shopville Airport (mentioned) Voice Cast *Cassandra Lee Morris as Jessicake *Kate Murphy as Apple Blossom, Becky Birthday Cake, Choc and Chip *Marieve Herington as Bessie Bowl and Milly Cake Pop *Brianna Plantano as Molly Cake Pop *Doug Erholtz as Lil' Blaze and the Small Mart Stationmaster *Kayli Mills as the Teacher *Erika Harlacher as Pam Cake *Miranda Raison as Kirstea Trivia *This episode marks the first of a few things: **The first time since the second series episode, After Party (Part 3) that Lil' Blaze has had a leading role in an episode. **The first episode since the first series finale, A Walk In The Park to be produced by Ian McCue. **Choc N' Chip's first speaking roles since the fourth series episode, Babysitting The Twins. **The first episode in which Jessicake is in her World Vacation look since the second series episode, Look Within. **The first episode in which Cheeky Chocolate, Apple Blossom, Becky Birthday Cake and Lil' Blaze gain more realistic looks. *Lil' Blaze and Becky Birthday Cake in the fantasy sequence were potrayed as Batman and Robin from the 1960s TV series Batman. Theme music renditions were played throughout the episode. *This episode marks Becky Birthday Cake and Lil' Blaze's only appearances and Tia Tigerlily's only non-cameo appearance in the fifth series. *Becky Birthday Cake mentions the events of the second series episode, Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part 1). Goofs *Choc N' Chip have their US voices in the UK dub. *Kate Murphy is not credited in either the US or UK end credits despite voicing Choc N' Chip. *Rob Rackstraw is also not credited in the UK end credits for voicing Chip. However, Rasmus Hardiker is credited despite not voicing her. *Choc N' Chip have Posh Pear and Rockin' Broc’s horns. *As Apple Blossom starts leaving Maithwaite, her last two coaches are not rendered properly as they are merged together. In Other Languages Category:Episodes